


Guardians of Jord Anne

by Keenir



Series: My Sif and Thor multiverse [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the future...  as King and Queen of Asgard, with a princess.</p><p>...and an Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians of Jord Anne

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Thor/Sif tumblr site (great place, btw)...for the holiday prompt "Future."

"PLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?"

"We had a deal," Steve said, wishing that wasn't the only way. "I'd tell you the story of how your uncle and I killed the Red Skull, but only once a year." _Too damn depressing to do it more often than that. Asgardian years are short enough as it is._

"I know, I know," said Jord Anne Thorsdottir. "Still my favorite story," she said, hugged Steve, and headed off in search of an adventure.

"Thanks," Steve said to the air.

"Is she giving you any trouble?" Sif asked, knowing Steve was by now accustomed to people approaching silently from behind before speaking, as Sif herself tended to do.

Turning around to face her, Steve said, "No, ma'am, your Majesty, Princess Jord Anne is doing just fine."

Sif looked around, as if to see for whose benefit he had been so formal for, though she knew the answer well enough at this point. _Every few centuries, he falls back into the habit of using titles. I suppose I should thank Thor that Steve does not use the full title for anyone in Asgard._ "Sif, Steve, mine name is Sif. You have known my husband well enough to not need rely upon titles."

 _And my name is 'great enough' that I don't need to be formal, I know. But still, there are some things I'd rather not forget how to do. Even if it marks me out as odd._ "Sorry. And no, Jord Anne's doing great. Not sure there's a lot left I can teach her, but I'll try."

"That is all any of us ask." _It is what I do every day as Queen of Asgard - I try my best not to fall on my face._

* * *

Sif stood on the balcony, watching Jord Anne, her heir, patiently explaining the nature of stars to little Narvi barefoot in the lawn's grass.

"Was there trouble in the lessons?" Thor asked, coming up behind her, cheek against her scalp, his chin brushing the peak of one ear.

"None, or none that Steve will inform me of," Sif said, permitting herself to lean back against him. "Though she pesters him with requests for the tale of the Red Skull's end, the Titan's Ragnarok. So, which parent does she resemble now?" Sif teased him.

"I would say neither, more resembling Loki, but he always preferred sitting in and reading a tale, if he could chose between that and hearing it told by one who was there. And what of yourself?"

"My father always said I take after my mother, but Heimdall disagreed every time I told him so." Sif reached around and took one of Thor's hands into her own, massaging it with her thumb, offering what she could. "You cannot stop her, my caring king, however hard to try. Jord Anne's path keeps leading back to the stars."

Sif was Queen of Asgard. Jord Anne was Princess of Asgard. Sif had gladly taken up the responsibilities of Mother of the Princess, as carefully and as cautiously as Jord Anne had taken the responsibilities of Daughter of the Queen. But both knew - all knew - that they were not blood kin as Jord Anne and Thor were.

Jord Anne Janesdottir. Named for the by-then deceased mothers of each parent.

"You cannot protect her forever, neither of us can, however much we may wish to," Sif said quietly.

Thor was silent as he lifted his hand so to kiss Sif's knuckles. But did not lower either hand; instead, breathing the words upon them "My heart is wiser in you than it is in me." Lowering the hands, Thor said with a heavy heart, "All of Asgard, all the Nine Realms she could chose to study..."

"...and she follows in the footsteps of her mother." _With a fondness for adventuring which her mother did not have, before or after you made her your queen._ "Is that so terrible?" Before Thor could reply or even contemplate it too far, "Did you never seek to be king like the Allfather?"

"I did," Thor said. "Though I had been groomed for it."

Recalling the incident well, "I seem to recall finding you tying yourself to a tree, good husband; though I doubt Odin wished you to emulate his doing _that_."

"He did not," Thor said, well remembering the dressing down he had received.

"And royalty are not the only children who play at kingship." _Even if I have a hard time picturing Heimdall playing...well, anything._

"I..."

"Entirely understandable, Thor," Sif said. _Did my brother Heimdall look at me to see if I had inherited any traces of our mother? Did Frigga feel lessened when she looked at you, the son of she who had been queen before Frigga? I cannot imagine so - she accepted you as her son, to honor and defend and teach, just as I have accepted Jord Anne as my daughter._ "It is no offense to miss a loved one."

Thor smiled, and ran the fingers of one hand around the edge of Sif's ear. "I do not deserve you," he said.

"This is also true," she said with a smile on her lips. "Also, is irrelevant." To that, he rumbled a laugh which she could feel as they kissed - _one of the better Midgardian imports._

A shriek drew them apart in an instant - and before they could summon their weapons (or much of overclothes), they noticed that, down on the lawn below and around this balcony, where Jord Anne had been pointing out the asterisms in the sky to her nephews (by blood and honorary), an infant had grabbed ahold of her leg, taking her by surprise.

"And she has her mother's panicked voice," Thor knew well.

"That is not a bad thing," Sif said.

Returning to where he had originally been, his chest against Sif's back, "Wisdom flows from your lips," Thor said, placing each metaphor between his kisses to the bones of her neck, "like honey from a givingbee beehive, like water from a spring, like..."

As he continued down to where her shoulderblades were covered by thin cloth, _A million years ago, you and I did not have this relationship, nor were we anywhere approaching it. And though there is naught sexier than a competent and responsible father, even then there was not a spark between us until over a thousand years had passed since Jane's death of old age. Our love came to pass, in time; though never was it inevitable nor to be assumed._

Watching Jord Anne tackling Loki's brood on the lawn, "Jane would be proud of her, as am I," Sif said. "As I know you are."

"Very," he said.


End file.
